Rooftops
by Chanel-M
Summary: Karai is waiting for Raphael on "their" roof and remembers how they came to be. ONESHOT Raph/Karai. My first fanfic


I've only been apart from him for a few days. Five to be exact, but it feels like it has been weeks. I know I shouldn't have so much longing for the enemy. But could I really call him enemy? I don't think so. A foe is someone who wants to harm you or the ones who you love. And he doesn't really want fathers head does he? As I am sitting on this rooftop, our rooftop, I let my thoughts wander. It is a clear night, unusual for this city. It is only a light breeze that blows a strand of my dark hair in my face. I didn't put on much make up, only really thick dark eyeliner. He says the dark brings out my eyes.

"Ya know", he said, "I love yer eyes. They're as pretty as tha rest of ya."

I smile at the thought. As rough as he seems, he loves me and I love him. I understood this a few months ago. It happened on this roof.

He was angry, one could tell that only from his stance. Shoulders tense, looking up to the dark sky, coursing, hands trashing in the air, screaming out his anger. He fell to his knees and a single tear ran down his cheek. i stood on a higher building.

"Somehow", I thought,"he's like me."

Keeping his anger and sadness, all emotions inside him, it broke me , it broke him, it would break everyone. I didn't think back then. I just closed the distance between us and he only realized this as I laid a hand on his shoulder. I knelt before him and he looked straight into my eyes. His mask was soaked from the tears he had kept in for so long. He didn't shake my hand off just slightly glared at me.

Before I could ask what was wrong he said:"Why do ya care?"

I told him that I knew how he felt. I offered him understanding, and he accepted. He told me he had a fight with his brother, but this fight somehow affected him more than the previous ones. We talked long; it wasn't until dawn that one of us got home. A few nights later we met again, talked.

"I wanted ta thank ya fer last time", he had said. I just wanted to wave him off as he said:"No really, thanks. Means a lot."

The both of us met often after that, almost every day. We talked about everything, our life, his brothers, what we did on daily basis and so on. I found him interesting, not like I saw him the first time we saw each other. We fought that time, he without tactic. Thought he was an idiot, who would get himself killed one day. But then after a few weeks of knowing him better, I came to the understanding that I liked him.

And he said, on the 3rd of June:"Karai, I know ya'll hit me fer this, 'nd I don't wanna destroy what we have, bu-""What do we have, Raphael?""Friendship, at least that's what I call it. But I kinda, ya know, like ya…, like really I do. So what do ya say?"

He was blushing bright red, it almost blended with his mask. It made me feel warm inside, but we needed to keep it a secret. He looked at me unsure and then let his glance slide from my face to the ground. I asked him if he was aware that if his or my father found out that we like each other they would never let us out of their sight.

His answer was:"I know, but I wanna take that risk and-wait did'cha say ya liked me to?"He looked at me with a hopeful expression. I couldn't really see his eyes behind the mask, which bothered me a little but I nodded. A grin blossomed at his face and he closed the distance between us. A little unsure he put his hands on my waist. I put one hand on his shoulder, feeling the skin beneath my finger. It was kind of leathery but soft. I smiled and put my other hand on his biceps, feeling the muscle beneath the skin tense and relax as he shifted his stance a little nervous. He knew I was checking him out. And then ever so slowly he brought his face down to mine and kissed me. Carefully he strengthened his embrace as I kissed him back, let his hand wander between my shoulder blades. This kiss lasted for a few seconds longer and as we parted I laid my head on his shoulder and took in his scent. It was kind of spicy, and he smelled a little like leather and oil.

"Wow", he said a little out of breath,"yer a good kisser kunoichi." "You too ninja, you too."

"'sup?" I smirk as I feel his breath on my neck. He kisses my shoulder and I look back at him. He smiles and kisses me, soft and sweet. I feel his tongue on my lip and moan a little. After we break apart he chuckles and gives me few pecks.

"Missed me, darling?" He wiggles his eyebrows. I play along: "Yes honey, very much!" He snorts at my imitation of a housewife. "Love ya", he says and kisses me again. "I love you too, Raph." I am glad that I was only expected to be back in the morning.


End file.
